


Wicked Witch

by Whyndancer



Series: Scattered Memories [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Loki, Fluff, Genderfluid Loki, Halloween, Jötunn Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyndancer/pseuds/Whyndancer
Summary: It wouldn't have been her first choice of costume, but Darcy at least wanted to do something from the same movie as what Loki had chosen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (Belated) Halloween! Inspriration struck last night and I fell asleep before I could finish, and I've been so busy today that I've only just got it done. Enjoy!

Darcy smoothed her hands down the front of her blue gingham pinafore, and readjusted the front  _ again  _ (it was still tight despite the darts and extended straps - boobs as awesome as hers did have their downsides) before picking up her wicker basket and plush stuffed dog and heading out to the living room where Loki was waiting. 

Dorothy wouldn’t ordinarily have been her first choice in costume, but she had to admit that she made a mighty fine Miss Gale. And when Loki, who had pretty much decided that Halloween was the best holiday to ever exist about 5 minutes after the first time she introduced him to it, had mentioned that he wanted to do a Wizard of Oz costume this year she knew she wanted to do something to co-ordinate.  He’d been amazing as Jack Skellington last year, and she’d regretted the missed opportunity to match him as Sally since they’ed become a couple early this spring.  Well, she’d regretted it almost as soon as she’d seen him in the pinstripe suit, but that was when she admitted it to herself.  So yeah, he said Wizard of Oz and she started looking for ruby slippers. Not exactly the couple’s costume she been hoping for, but they'd definitely go together. 

When she caught sight of Loki though, she nearly dropped her basket in shock.  Her lover stood tall against the windows cloaked in long, well tailored black robes with a tall, conical black hat perched atop  _ her _ tightly bound hair. Her face and hands were a rich cobalt blue, and her eyes gleamed blood red.  Now while Darcy had seen Loki in Jötunn form previously, and was  _ intimately  _ acquainted with her female form, she’d never seen the two at the same time, and she had never  _ ever  _ seen him go Jötunn where anyone else might see it.  She was, if such a thing were even possible, even more absurdly gorgeous than usual.

It took Darcy a second to pick her jaw up from where it had fallen, Loki watching from the window with an amused smile on her face, and an almost imperceptible line of tension in her shoulders and back. 

“You know, when you said Wizard of Oz, I figured you’d be doing the Scarecrow, or the Tin Man, maybe even the Wizard himself.  Would not have guessed you were going for the Wicked Witch, but then, as many times as you listened to the  _ Wicked _ soundtrack I probably shouldn’t be surprised.” Darcy walked an apprising circle around Loki seeing the tension begin to abate.  “You do remember that Elphaba is  _ green _ , right?”  

Her answering grin was appropriately wicked.  “I suppose I thought this would be an acceptable substitute.  Do you disagree?”

Darcy snorted. “Blue, green or puce, you are the sexiest witch I've ever seen. And hey, as long as I'm Dorothy it shouldn't be too hard for people to put two and two together.  You ready to roll?”

“Darcy, I’ve been ready for half an hour.  You were the one who kept fussing with your hair.”

“Shut up, you.”

“I believe the appropriate response to that would be ‘make me’.” 

Darcy stopped two feet from the door and whirled on the spot to drag the Goddess of Mischief down into a kiss. Loki lost no height at all when switching between genders so this involved Darcy practically hanging from her shoulders. Wrapping her legs around that slim waist line was really just a matter of supporting herself in that position, as were Loki’s hands coming up to support her ass.  And if there was some groping involved in addition to the shameless amount of tongue in the kiss… neither one of them was complaining. 

When they finally came up for air, they were both breathing hard and Darcy had half a mind to just stay home and see if she could manage to make her very own wicked witch melt. But Loki fucking  _ loved _ Halloween and she knew how much she'd been wanting to go out tonight. Darcy could wait til they got home.  Though it would kind of suck trying to keep her hands (and mouth) to herself. Dorothy making out with the Wicked Witch of the West crossed a line into a kind of creepy that she just wasn't up to dealing with.  Total squick. 

They were just heading back to the door when she stopped dead a second time, this time because she had an Idea. 

Loki looked back at her when when she stopped moving, red eyes curious.

“So… I know I said I didn't want you to magic me a costume but… I just had the best idea.  Though you might have to go green for people to still get the connection this time. Keep the sigil though. They're super fuckin’ hot. And the teeth. Mmmmm.” She spent long enough in silent appreciation of said sigils and fangs that Loki eventually snapped her fingers in front of Darcy’s face to get her back on track. “Right. So. Can you make me-” She took a moment to pull an image up on her phone. “-this dress? And give me blonde hair like that for tonight?”  

Loki took the phone from her, eyes widening in surprise. “You wish to go as Galinda? Why do you suddenly prefer her to Dorothy?”

“Because we can totes make out without it being creepy  _ and  _ we’ll be making the heteronormatives who insist that they were  _ just friends _ and totally ignore all the UST really really pissed off,” Darcy replied with a perfectly wicked grin.

Loki’s answering smile matched it, and she bent to kiss the shorter girl again as her magic sparked around them.

  
  



End file.
